The present invention generally relates to a universal joint for use in a driveline of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a universal joint equipped with a mechanism for securing a bearing cup assembly to a cruciform trunnion.
As is commonly known, universal joints are used in motor vehicle driveline applications for interconnecting a pair of rotary shafts and permitting changes in angularity therebetween. Many conventional universal joints include a pair of bifurcated yokes which are secured to the rotary shafts. The bifurcated yokes are interconnected by a spider or a cruciform for rotation about independent axes. The cruciform includes four orthogonal trunnions with each opposing pair of axially aligned trunnions mounted in a pair of aligned bores formed in the bifurcated yokes. Typically, a bearing cup is secured in each bore and a bearing assembly is retained in the bearing cup such that each yoke is supported for pivotal movement relative to one of the pairs of trunnions. In addition, it is known to use a thrust washer between the trunnion and the bearing cup to absorb the radially-directed thrust forces which may occur therebetween.